


Evening

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> A little Jack angst-fic. Not what I had wanted to write, but Jack insisted. He can be _very_ persuasive.

Stars twinkled softly into being before his watchful eyes. They felt closer then usual, as if he could touch them with an outstretched hand. But they were lost to him now.

Everything changes.

How often had he told his team that? How often had he told himself? He'd seen enough change for a lifetime. Several actually. He thought of the two people who'd changed him most. They'd invaded heart and mind until he no longer recognized himself. He loved and hated them for that. But mostly loved.

If only ....

But everything changes.

Change was all he could hope for now.


End file.
